Zombies Infest Naruto
by Dweedle Dee
Summary: The entire Naruto universe has now been overrun by zombies, with no thoughts of hope they barricade themselves inside the Akatsuki hideout to escape the terror...But for how long? With the undead banging at the door, food and water supplies running lower and lower by the day, how long can they survive the nightmare? *This Fanfic contains SOME Yaoi! DIFFERENT PAIRINGS!
1. Love in a Zombie Outbreak

Zombies Infest Naruto!  
>Summary: I got the idea after watching Zombieland for the billionth time =3 its a good movie! I love Tallahasee =D Disclaimer: I own nothing!<br> We barricaded the house by locking the doors, boarding up the windows, and stocking up food. The zombies would not give up! They were everywhere, they infested all of the villages. You couldn't leave the base without being attacked. Thats why we stayed inside locked up tight in our "Safe house." Their were a total of 13 of us all crammed in this base! Theirs Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Konan, Pein,  
>Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame, Itachi, Sasori, Naruto, Sakura, and me. Sadly we had to seek refuge in the Akatsuki base, and now I stuck with the two people I tried to escape! Not to mention my stupid brother. Itachi.<br>I have not the slightest clue where the zombies came from either. I glance around the base and I lock eyes with Naruto. He looks concerned and a little...Scared. I look away from him at at Itachi. He is just sitting there talking to Kisame, acting like their isn't flesh-eating zombies out there! Sighing I gaze at Sakura, she is crying. I don't see why either. At least she made it out alive can't she just be grateful for that? No. She can't she has to grieve and cry about this crap. It's not that big of a deal...Ok so maybe it is. Whatever it's not like I have much to loose anyway. Maybe they do, but I don't.

Night came all to quickly, it seems like I have been trapped in here for months but truley it has only been a couple weeks. Dumb zombies; why did they have to attack now? Forcing me to seek refuge in this place. Sakura is still sobbing in the corner, so they are trying to calm her down. They have each failed, she simply refuses to shut her mouth and silence those annoying sobs. It is unbearable here; I want to leave so badly I want to runaway from this place! I can't though...The zombies numbers have grown, they could easily attack and turn me. It's scary to think with only one bite you could become one of those monsters. It seemed so mythical...Until I saw one bite Karin. She screamed then passed out, we thought she was ok but..Then she tried to attack Jugo. He killed her easily. We each went our seperate ways after that, Suigetsu ran off toward the Hidden Mist Village. Jugo went into the forest, I haven't seen them since. In the back of my heart I am hoping they are ok...At least I am hoping they are not one of those monsters outside...

Sakura has finally quit crying and sobbing so I am thankful for some peace and quiet. I keep locking eyes with Naruto, it is getting creepy. We haven't talked to eachother since we got here, I don't know weather to be happy or...Concerned. Normally he would be talking my ear off, but I guess times have changed too much. This place is full of depression I guess. Everyone is whispering to eachother but it is really quiet. The silence is eerie, it is nerve-wracking! Why wont any of them speak? I never thought I would admit this but i kind of miss all the noise. I lay on the floor and close my eyes, everyone is asleep. But it is really hard for me to sleep with all of these thoughts in my head. Some of the thoughts disturb me and scare me. I clench my fist trying to make those thoughts leave..Why wont they leave? This little voice is taunting me it keeps asking me the same questions "What if the zombies break in, and turn you?"..."What if they turn your brother?"..."What if they turn Naruto?" The last question always shocks me, the thought of Naruto being one of them is frightnening.

I still couldn't get any sleep, and when I did I had nightmares. Gruesome nightmares. I lean against the wall, it feels cold. Then I hear footsteps, I flinch slightly. "Im Sasuke Uchiha! I shouldn't be flinching!" I think. Something...Or rather someone touches my shoulder. I gaze up into blue eyes, eyes that belong to only one person...Naruto. He he looking down at me and smiling. He sits beside me and I tense up. "Sasuke?" He says my name with such happiness, why happiness? Didn't I leave Konoha! Didn't I leave him and everyone? So why is he happy? "What Naruto?" He looks down, but is still smiling! Why the hell is he smiling? I don't get it, what has he got to be happy for? Zombies destroyed his home, his village. And I hate to say it..My village. "Sasuke I can see the fear in your eyes you know...You don't have to be scared. I will protect you, I promise." He looks back up at me with a sense of pride. He saw me...Being scared? He saw the fear in my eyes? My eyes begin to burn, and I know what is coming next. Hot tears slip down my cheeks and land on the floor below us. Why am I crying? Im an Uchiha! I shouldn't be crying right now...I shouldn't be scared. I lean farward and begin to cry on his shoulder. What am I doing? Why am I doing this? Why can't I stop crying! He wraps his arms around my waist and embraces me in a tight hug. I continue to let out small sobs and tears. He pulls me into his lap and I close my eyes...I am no longer scared...I feel protected and safe. Why? Was this all I needed to feel safe? A hug from Naruto?

Tell me if I should continue because I honestly don't know!  
>Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing Reviews are welcomed, but NO bad ones please! Keep them to yoursleves! Oh and don't go complaining if Sasuke was a bit OOC! I KNOW HE WAS! I DON'T NEED ANYONE TELLING ME THAT. I thought it was cute and I hope you did to :3 <p>


	2. Brotherly Love

Chapter 2: Zombies Infest Naruto: Brotherly Love

Disclaimer: I still own nothing!

Summary: Everyone is still trapped in the Akatsuki base, their food supply is going down little by little. The zombies do not seize to stop coming…

Thanks to those of you who liked it that makes me really happy!

This is not a Yaoi part, this is for Sasuke and Itachi's "brotherly love" Sorry if you are disappointed in any way. I will make the next chapter YAOI!

Naruto and I are not hateful toward each other anymore; in fact he has started to talk to me a lot more now. That helps with my extreme paranoia, like with the nightmares. Naruto has no grudge toward me; he has also informed me that neither does Sakura. I am relieved by that, at least they don't hate me entirely for leaving the village. During my time here, I have started to hate Itachi less and less. He checks on me when I wake up sweating and screaming about how the zombies are coming. Itachi will sit with me and comfort me…He really is a good brother, despite what he has done in the past.

I stare at the door in fear, I had another nightmare. This one was different though, the zombies had managed to break in using the door, normally they would go after Naruto or Sakura, but, this time they attacked Itachi and me. It was horrible, because Itachi saved my life instead of his. I screamed his name as they bit into his flesh; his blood coated the floor and made it crimson. That's when I woke up with a hand on my forehead; the hand was soft and loving. I reached up and latched onto his neck, it was Itachi I knew it was. He patted my back and hugged me. The other people in here were all already asleep, except Itachi and me. I continued to hug him, tears slipping down my cheeks. I felt like a small child, or when I was younger…Itachi use to do the same thing when I had nightmares. He was always the first to comfort me, but he destroyed our family…Our clan…Everything. I pushed away from him, and stumbled away. He looked on in confusion, I glared at him. "You killed them!" I yelled, not caring how loud I was.

"Sasuke…" He tried to talk but I cut him off.

"NO YOU KILLED OUR FAMILY! OUR CLAN!" I backed up into the wall, and shook my head.

"Sasuke! I was forced to! At least I didn't kill you!" He screamed back at me, I had never heard him scream or yell. He looked at the floor; I knew he was crying just like me.

"Why didn't you kill me?" I closed my eyes, so I didn't have to see his eyes.

"Because I love you, more then the clan…More then our own parents." He didn't yell or scream, but his voice held a sort of sternness as if he were. I opened my eyes and stared into his, his cheeks were stained with tears. I crawled toward him, and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and sobbed. I winced when he did, I had never really seen Itachi cry, or hear him sob. It was agonizing; utterly agonizing…I rubbed his back in a soothing manner. He gathered up his pride and emotions and bottled them quickly; I was so much like him. I bottled my emotions and hid them away from the world, from the people I loosely considered my friends. I reached my hand up and stroked his cheek; he snapped to his senses and slapped my hand away, with a scowl on his face.

"Sasuke, we aren't kids anymore." I sighed but nodded.

"Your right, our childhood is dead…" Looking at the floor with sorrowful eyes, I realized my childhood was a precious memory, a memory that had faded away with the murder of our whole clan. And that murderer was sitting right in front of me…My very own brother had killed our family and friends. But spared me, I remember begging him not to kill me. I was only a child, seeing everyone dead had scared me to no end. I suffered horrific nightmares from that event, waking up screaming and sweating…The nightmares eventually stopped after awhile and I slept at ease, but I could never forget it. All the blood and death that had surrounded the village, their bodies littered the floor.

I was too deep in thought to notice Itachi had scooted closer to me, I stared at him in silence. The only sounds were the soft snores and the scratches from outside. That's when I remembered the chaos outside, the zombies. "Itachi…Are you scared of the things outside?" Itachi sighed.

"A little Sasuke, a little."

Not the best I know, the next chapter will be KakuHida. I just had to do this because my friend wanted to read it. So I decided I should do a type of Brotherly Love thing :D Hope you are not too disappointed.

Again I own Nothing!

LOVE the people who reviewed the last chapter! You guys rock!

Oh and If you want other Pairings Tells me! The only pairing I refuse to do it Konan x Pein…Well Konan X Anybody! I refuse to do that! _ I don't like Konan.


	3. Depressing Apocolypse

ZIN:Depressing Apocalypse

This is Chapter 3 in my series of Zombies Infest Naruto, this chapter is a KakuHida. So it will be fully based on them. I'm thinking the next chapter will either be Kisaita or TobiSaso (Sorry if you don't like that pairing…But I do! I don't like SasoDei or TobiDei! LAWLZ)

This is from Hidan's POV

I stared at the wall, well more like glared at it. I just wanted to get some fresh air! To feel the cold air rush across my face, like a blanket. But I couldn't, I couldn't go outside because immortal or not I had no clue if I could turn. And I would rather not take that chance right now, I like being able to use my brain and not be a hellish, brainless flesh-eating damned monster that prowls outside looking for babies to snack on! I am pretty sure they eat babies, if they eat adults and children alike they will eat babies.

I look around the room and frown, all of them looked sad. Even Tobi wasn't bouncing around or yelling that he is a good boy. That's when the real situation sunk deep into my mind, WE WERE FUCKED. Our food supply was running low and we had to ration what we ate. I even felt sad, we might be stuck in here forever, I might not die…But they will. And being alone, alone with only their corpses accompanying me in this darkened place, where the dead walk. Tears well up in my eyes and I wipe them quickly and hide my eyes from the others. I didn't want them to see me in such weakness like crying, I glance up to see even Sasori was covering his face. Was he crying too? Was he feeling the same depression I was? Tobi patted his back slowly in a comforting manor. I look away from them and back to the wall; my eyes were probably stuffy and red. A voice pulled me out of my depressing thoughts, a voice I knew all too well. "Hidan? Are you ok?" I looked up at Kakuzu.

"Yeah I am perfectly fine." I lied, it was the only thing I could do now…Was lie.

"You are crying, therefore you are not ok" DAMN HIM.

"So what?" I growled out. He sat beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Listen it will be ok." He pulled me closer. I wanted to believe him, but I knew…Deep down in the back of my fucking mind I knew! It wasn't going to be ok. It never would, since those damned creatures came. The whole fucking world went to hell! But I allowed myself to be comforted by that lie, even if I knew it was just a lie. I leaned my head against his shoulder and smiled. It was the first time I had smiled in months, and it felt weird to finally smile. Kakuzu pulled down his mask and kissed me quickly on the cheek, I closed my eyes and slipped into a deep sleep. But I was awoken by the sound of a crash, and screaming…Lots of screaming. I jumped to my feet and stared into the direction of the screaming and what saw me…Scared the shit out of me. The zombies had broken in, Everyone was screaming and running past me. I just stood there and watched as one grabbed a hold of Sakura and bit into her arm. Her ear-piercing scream rang into my ears. Tears formed in my eyes, as she dropped to the floor and they devoured her, blood spilling everywhere. I wasn't crying for her, I was crying because we were no longer safe. Our safe house was being over run by them, I hadn't even realized one was shuffling toward me until Sasori grabbed my arm. I looked down at him, his eyes were filled with tears, he looked afraid.

"Hidan! Come on please!" He pulled me toward the stairs; the look on his face was priceless as they all came full force at us. That's when my brain finally snapped into overdrive and I gripped his hand tightly, sprinting to the stairs and running up them to the up stairs rooms. The others were calling our names; we ran to them and pushed through the door. Pein slammed and locked the door behind us. Sasori fell to the floor, sobbing. My knees felt weak, and I stumbled forward but fell. The fear was finally setting in, I passed out. Glad I didn't puke though...

When I woke back up Kakuzu was staring at me. I smiled at him, and latched onto his neck, kissing him. He kissed back, and placed his hands on my waist. "I am so glad you are ok." He whispered.

"Me too." I kissed him again.

I know! Not much KakuHida Yaoi! But it is 3 in the FUCKING MORNING! And I am a little tired. I think I might go to bed now, hope you liked it. I know they were a bit OOC and I apologize.


	4. Raining Blood

ZIN: Raining Blood

This is my 4th chapter…Wow…Never thought this would happen! And I actually lost motivation to type this, until my friend locked me in the bathroom with only my laptop, cookies, and Dr. Pepper. Well she didn't LOCK me in she stuck something heavy in front of the door so I couldn't escape. I love her so much…And I hate her too. :3

Any who! This will be a TobiSaso Chapter, I know I know some of you might not like this but you can just skip over this chapter! That's the amazing thing about ! LAWLZ! I won't hate you if you skip this chapter.

Again this is TobiSaso =)

Sasori's POV

I stood in front of the small window and gazed out at the darkened sky. The rain slid down the glass of the window, like the tears that ran down my cheeks. I wiped them away with the back of my hand, trying not to sob. Konan walked and stood beside me, she touched my hand, making me tense. "Sasori, please don't cry." She wiped my cheeks. "You look just like a child…" She pushed my bangs away from my face. "I know you are pretty shaken up by what happened but…Its over." I nodded.

"T-They were coming straight for us, their blood stained hands reaching out to grab us. We could've been eaten!" I covered my mouth, to keep from letting out a sob. Konan nodded.

"Just be thankful they didn't get you, but…Poor Sakura, she didn't even have time to run before they got her." I looked back out the window and spotted the zombies, the rain washing over them. The blood on the ground, intertwining with the rain made it look as if it was raining blood. Konan placed her hand on my shoulder, and then walked away. Leaving me to feel empty…Well emptier then I once was. I closed the blinds and sighed, the memory of the zombies flashed in my mind and I stumbled backwards into something warm and inviting. I looked up to see Tobi, his eye wide with worry.

"Sasori-Chan? Are you ok?" I frowned at the pet name. But replaced the frown with a reassuring smile.

"Yes Tobi, so please don't worry." He nodded, but hugged me.

"Sasori, I tried to come back to get you. But Deidara grabbed me and pulled me away." I hugged him back.

"Its ok Tobi, I am not mad at you." I really wasn't. It wasn't his fault, it wasn't really anyone's. Fault. I nuzzled my nose into his shoulder, he was quite warm. The warmth made me forget about the zombies and the distress we were all facing right now. But then the memory fought back against the warmth and comfort. I was clouded with it, all the fear came rushing back.

_FLASHBACK_

When the scream filled the air, I knew something was horribly wrong. I was in Tobi's lap asleep when the scream sounded off like an alarm, we both jumped up to see Konan screaming and running. She was dragging a very scared looking Pein along with her; I had never seen him so scared. I stared past her to see a zombie biting into Sakura's arm, she was also screaming. Naruto and Sasuke were both running after Konan and Pein, Tears began slipping down my cheeks when I saw the hole in the door. How…How did this happen? Why? Why! I looked around the room only to see the zombies and Hidan. He was just standing there, a frightened look on his face. I ran to him and grabbed his arm. He looked down at me; tears were in his eyes also. "Hidan! Come on please!" I screamed at him, but I think it was useless. I began to pull him, until he grabbed my hand and sprinted up the stairs. I looked behind to see the zombies trying to catch up, their bloodied hands reaching for me. Mouths open and ready to bite into me, to rip chunks out of me. When we finally reached the room and the door slammed behind me…I lost all feeling in my legs and collapsed. Tobi rushing forward to cradle my head in his lap, swiping hair out of my eyes. I closed my eyes and slipped unconscious.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

That was all I remembered from that, it only happened yesterday. The thunder exploded from outside, but I didn't look up. I only cuddled closer to Tobi, as he kissed the top of my head.

Not the Best *cries* But I really want to leave the bathroom! The next one will be about Pein and his experience through this. Dontcha want to know what he is feeling too? HEHE Well to all of those who answered YES you will! To those who answered NO then…Well no cookie for you! :3


	5. Leader in Mental Breakdown

ZIN: Leader in a Mental Breakdown

5th chapter…huh? I am amazed! I haven't done this in a while but…Pein since this is your very own chapter why don't you tell them?

Pein: She doesn't own anything, and is not making a profit of this. She wishes she was though.

Me: Very much! Anyway, Thanks Pein! I love you!

Pein: Yeah Yeah Love you too

Me: *Smiles and hugs Pein*

(the first part is INSIDE of Pein's mind! His inner thoughts and feelings)

This was becoming unbearable; all this depression was eating away at me. I can't believe this happened, I was suppose to be the leader…I was suppose to be in control of the situation! But, now I don't know, I don't feel much like the leader anymore. I feel like a child or a puppy being kicked. Now looking at all my fellow Akatsuki members…The ones that followed my orders, they all look stronger then me. I try not to cry, but I can't help it. The tears try to form; I continue to bat them away. I was mentally breaking down I was thinking of suicide, of death. Maybe if I kill myself then the zombies can't get me anymore. They can't harm me! But…What kind of leader would I be if I kill myself and leave my team to suffer on their owns. But if I do commit suicide, if it do "Pull the plug" and die, then maybe they will all be ok! Everything will be ok…Everything…NO! I can't. They will all think lowly of me. Think I am a coward…But I am. I am just a coward, I can't be the leader. I am just a shell of what the old Pein use to be; now I am just a broken man. Then zombies have not managed to actually eat me, but they have managed to eat away at my pride and conscience. I curl up into a ball, as a shadow of myself laughs at me. The zombies stumble forward and bite into my neck, my legs, my arms…I scream bloody murder, but no one seems to hear my screams. The world around me turns black, and I am just standing alone. I can't see, so I stagger forward and hit a wall. I push off that wall and bump into another wall, claustrophobia sets in, and I can't breathe. I can't talk! I can't scream out for help. A light turns on and I am facing a mirror, the reflection shocks me. I am a zombie, blood running out my mouth as I moan. The mirror cracks as I finally scream, blood seeping from the cracks in the broken mirror. The floor breaks away, and I am falling. "HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE!" I scream helplessly, and then the world turns black again. I am once again alone, twitching and crying in fear. No one to comfort me in this dark place. I turn around the rest of the Akatsuki are all zombies…They are grinning at me.

"Join us Pein…Let us bite you. Become one of us." I scream. I scream until my throat hurts then I continue to scream. They walk toward me, their sadistic grins never faltering. They reach out for me, scratching my eyes out. Ripping away at my throat, they sink their teeth into my flesh and I can already feel the poison inside me. I keep screaming at them, but they are unaffected by my screams. The screams turn into broken sobs, and the infection turns those sobs into moans. My skin pales…It's all over.

_OUTSIDE OF PEIN'S THOUGHTS_

I pull my knees to my chest and cry into my knees. This situation has managed to turn me into a coward, Konan stares at me, her eyes filled with worry. I pay her no mind though, I am too busy crying. The other Akatsuki members ignore my crying, most of they, are crying too. We have all been beaten down by this, mentally, and physically. I have never really cried before, but now I am sobbing and weeping like a child. Konan tries to comfort me, cradle me in her arms like a small child. But her efforts have been in vain.

We have no more food, no more water. We need to leave so we can survive, but to tell you the truth I am too scared too. I would rather die of dehydration or starvation then leave the safety of this room. Never have I felt so defeated, never have I felt like crying and sobbing was the only thing I could do. But since the zombies have arrived and we have been stuck in here, just awaiting our deaths…With that thought in mind I cried myself asleep. That's when the nightmares crept into my mind…When the fear ate me alive.

_BACK INSIDE PEIN'S MIND (HIS NIGHTMARE) _

I opened my eyes slowly, blood on the floor. Konan's body lying lifelessly in front of me, bite marks littered her arms and legs. I stared at her face, but I could only see red. I glanced down at my hands to see they were pale, blood spots all over. I looked back at her body, I HAD DONE THIS. Had I bitten into her? Ripped away at her flesh? I certainly didn't feel the need to eat flesh, but I knew I had done something to her. She was like a sister to me, and I killed her. Tears slipped down my cheeks and I crawled to her body, took her hand in mine. She had no pulse, but she was moaning. Her mouth hanging agape, teeth broken and chipped, she truly looked dead. Why? How could I have done this? I wasn't an Undead; she was trying to eat me. She lunged forward, and I screamed, trying to pull my hand out of hers. I couldn't, her grip was too strong. So I let out a scream and reached for a nearby weapon, I grabbed a piece of wood and drove in into her head. She groaned and fell back to the floor; I pulled my hand away from her and cried. I crawled away from her and sobbed, my hands were covered in her blood. I crawled farther from her body and something grabbed me, it latched onto my arm and sunk its teeth into me. I screamed loudly, but no one heard me. I was alone, to face the infected by myself…Alone.

Sorry to end this chapter like this, but OHH WELL! Anyway Hope you Liked it and Pein was OOC (Sorry again) I am really tired. I did this chapter and the next one…It is only 2 in the morning. I need to get some rest and rest my fingers! They are aching x(

Oh and I might be adding some new characters…Any ideas who I should add? Review and tell me! I might continue with Pein in a later chapter.(Again sorry if he was OOC)

Thanks for reading


	6. Caring for the Broken

ZIN: Caring for the Broken

Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!

Took me awhile to type this, I kept getting bored and watching Netflix But I remembered this and forced myself to continue!

This is a chapter for Konan. And her thoughts and feelings about this

~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~O~OOO~OÕO~O~OO~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~O~O

Never had I seen so much misery, the agonizing misery that surrounded this room. It was a heavy blanket, every once in a while someone would sob. Pein wasn't acting like himself; all he did was curl into a ball in the corner and sob. It pains me to see all of them like this, even Naruto and Sasuke. Now I am here petting Pein's hair as he sobs, he is in a deep sleep. But I know he is having a nightmare, ever since we have been stuck in here he has had countless amounts of nightmares. He won't talk about them, but I know they are killing his mental health. I wish he would tell me, so maybe I could help him through them and they won't have such an affect on him. He barely talks anymore, and when he does it's just a broken whisper, like he is scared to talk. The others are no better. Sasori is mentally scarred, he whimpers in his sleep. And he says he can still see the zombies coming for him, even when he is awake. I have to convince him they aren't going to get him, he cries a lot more now, I try my hardest to comfort him. Not even Itachi is well, he can't decipher what's a dream or not. He will wake up screaming with horrid night terrors, if you go near him when he is having one of these "episodes" you will be hit. I should know, I have been hit by him three times during these episodes. There is no way to stop him, talking to him only makes it worse because he will yell. Tobi is starting to turn paranoid, pretending ever sound is the zombies breaking in to eat him. He will cry and yell, so I have to restrain him and attempt to calm him down. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. Hidan won't talk, and how this might seem to be a good thing…It actually scares me. I try to start a conversation with him or ask him if he is ok, but he won't respond. That scares me; I haven't even heard him prey to his god yet. Maybe he does it in his dreams? I can only hope. Naruto and Sasuke are both huddled in the other corner; I know Sasuke is suffering from severe depression. When we are all asleep, I sometimes hear him crying to himself. I have turned into his mother, because at those times I get up and hug him to my chest. Whispering to him, he weeps silently, and that causes me to cry too. Naruto is becoming less social; he glares at everyone who speaks. I think he might be turning hostile, or is having very hostile thoughts. He bares his fangs at everyone who comes near him; Sasuke is the only one who can get within a foot of him without him growling like a rabid dog. There's nothing I can do for him, if he won't let me get near him. Kakuzu has become delusional, often yelling he sees the zombies eating us. That scares me, because I have to talk him through these delusions. Kisame is Bipolar now, if you say one thing wrong he will yell at you. He does it to Itachi, yells at him and makes him feel worse then he already is. So I step in and calm Kisame down, before he gets out of hand. Zetsu has severe panic attacks, both sides of him do. It's really sad, they both panic and cry. Deidara is twitching and shaking a lot, he keeps looking at is with really wide eyes. And if we get up to move he flinches and curls into a ball. I have even started to doubt my sanity…But I can't slip into insanity now. I have too much depending on me.

~O~O~O~OO~O~O~OO~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~OO~O~O~

Hope you liked it! Reviews are welcome And the next chapter will be either for Itachi or Deidara…Hmmm Who should I do first?


End file.
